criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ocean Among Us
The Ocean Among Us is case #28 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Papua-New Guinea and the last case in Oceania. Case Background The player, accompanied by Danna, arrives at Papua-New Guinea in order to find the Miracle Necklace and the corrupt Chief Dourne. The team ran into an aborigin village in the trees. Danna told to the player that type of Village usually belonged to cannibal tribes. This was confirmed... when the team found an eaten body tied in a pole. The eaten body was no other than the Chief Don Dourne. Danna decided to help the player with the clues. The team found gold antique watch which surprisingly belonged to Fidel da Costa, their Historian. Danna and the player decided to flag Fidel as a suspect making him a suspect.and they interrogated him. Fidel was nervous, but annoyed by the team's choice of making him a suspect. Fidel told them that he went on a history trip in Papua-New Guinea months ago and he lost his watch in one of the aborigin settlements. The team found weird the conversation with their historian, and they decided to investigate the lounge of Fidel. In there, the things got worse. Danna and the player found Aleksey's phone to be full of pictures and surveillance videos of Chief Dourne, making their tech expert a suspect too. Aleksey just said that he was testing his new spying app on Dourne just for fun. The team also found a threat message from Carmen to Dourne. Carmen felt ashamed but told the team that lately, Dourne was starting to flirt with her and sheclaimed that she was not kind of woman that accepted such flirts so she decided to keep him at bay being harsh. Since half of the police team were suspects, Danna asked the player for being his partner for the rest of the case, and he accepted. During the chapter end the team got a mysterious call from "The unkown buyer", who was the very same man that was going to buy the necklace from Dourne. He evilly told the team that he was the murderer of Chief Dourne. During chapter 2 the team pinpointed the call to come from Port Moresby Museum. In there, they found Chief Dourne's Folder and a torn message. The soggy folder contained a report and a photo of a potent, big, pink crystalline drug that had the record of the most potent drug from the continent. The drug's sale was attributed to their known trafficker: El Capo Marín. El Capo greeted back the player sarcastically and thanked them for recognizing his record of his best drug sale but he told them that he now preffered the crime type that the Oceanic Gang wanted to offer him. The threatening message found by the player too was written by Marceau Rosebaux. Danna, blushing, needed to interrogate her husband. Danna, joking with Marceau, mocked him about SHE being the one flagging HIM as a suspect this time. Marceau got annoyed at Danna's sarcasm. After this Danna became more serious and confronted her husband about the messages to Dourne. Marceau confessed his harsh feelings for Chief Dourne and told that the only way he could repress punching Chief Dourne on the face was canalizing his anger in writing those letters. The team also found a research about a serial killer in Oceania, going by the name of "The Golden Baron" who kills his victims stuffing their mouths with money. The team interrogated Aleksey about his research of serial killer strategies, but, he only claimed he liked to read dark stuff at tough moments. The team also found a scrapbook full with photos of Carmen. Carmen was interrogated again and she confirmed that Dourne, indeed had an obsession with her. Carmen didn't denied having feelings of sending Dourne away, since his behaviour brought her bad memories from the past but she affirmed that she was not a killer. After the chapter end, Danna's determinism suggested the player to re-search the crime scene but then, Marina reached them, claiming that she discovered that "The Golden Baron" was actually, Chief Dourne. During chapter 3, Lars revealed to the team that they found some files at the victim's desk proving that he was actually the serial killer known as The Golden Baron. Marina determined that Dourne's excitement for the money he was earning in The Oceanic Gang provoked him to enter in a psychopath delusional state that made him to think that he was the richest man of the world. He showed her pleasement by killing people with his money to teach them that he was richer than them and he was the boss. Danna showed repulsion at the victim's mental state but that didn't stopped her on finishing the murder investigation. Later on, the team found a photo reading "Leaked photo of Burkaso Alzi". The team then remembered that Burkaso Alzi was the vanished drug-dealer that the team researched back in Tahiti. Burkaso's face in the photo showed to be familiar and after comparing the face in the database, it matched with no other than El Capo Marín. El Capo congratulated the player once again, after finding his true self. El Capo revealed to them that he was actually born in Tahiti but after the drug sales crashed because in Oceania, he decided to get another indentity and became a drug-dealer in Colombia until he decided to return to Oceania after the player ended his business. Finally, the team also retrieved a picture of Fidel, digging out in a backyard with Dourne at his back holding a woman hostage. Fidel apologized to the team and revealed that he helped Dourne to hide the Miracle Necklace because Dourne threatened him to kill his wife, Altagracia Da Costa. So, he agreed to bury the Necklace in a delerict land and not telling anyone about Dourne's true nature, otherwise, his wife would be dead. After all the twists happening in the team, a brave Danna and the player decided to put an end to the killer. After everything fell into place, the team was found safe after the responsible of the murder was the drug-trafficker, El Capo Marin. El Capo confessed his mean plans after being confronted with evidence. El Capo was the "unknown buyer" that contacted Don to buy the necklace from him. El Capo was originally going to deceive Don and steal the necklace, but the disgraced Chief was clever and denied to give him the necklace unless by getting the amount of money for him and bring it to the very same place they were going to meet. It took weeks for the criminal, but the evil drug-trafficker managed to gather more 100.000$ millions and showed it to Don in the settlement. When the chief finally trusted El Capo and gave him the necklace, the evil drug-trafficker made his move and murdered the Chief in the settlement. By making that, El Capo obtained the necklace without paying the amount of money he got. His masterplan was to keep the money he gathered AND resell the necklace to even a higher price than the one Don demanded for the necklace, turning El Capo as one (if no the) richests men in the world. At court, Judge Adaku showed repulsion at El Capo's disturbing greed. El Capo just laughed, saying everyone will now remember him, but the Judge corrected him by giving a life-time sentence. During additional investigation, Danna and Milo helped the player to retrieve the necklace wherever El Capo hid it. They managed to find a buyer that El Capo contacted to offer him the necklace: It was the King Ashraf Sackel, a far visiting king from the middle east who was going to buy the necklace. After explaining the situation for him (Revealing to him that the necklace was an illegal result of robberies), The King accepted to help the team on retrieving the necklace. After a long search,on all Port Moresby, the team found the necklace to be with Altagracia, Fidel's wife. Fidel confronted Altagracia about how she got the necklace. Altagracia became angry with Fidel, because he never bought her a pretty gift, so she found the necklace near the jungle an kept it for her. The whole team, friendly, laughed aloud at Fidel for the funny confusion with his wife, and later, Altagracia, embittered, gave the necklace to the team. After the team dismembered the necklace an gave each stolen jewel to each owner, Marceau appeared, saying that he managed to dismise the charges against Danna. Marceau decided to offer Danna to join the official WPE and become the ballistic expert of the group. When the whole team accepted to hire Danna, she happily thanked them and hugged his husband and packed everything to fly with them at their next destination. Marceau kept in Oceania and managed to get to the team a promotion to their biggest challenge until now: The Far Orient, first destiny, Tokyo, Japan. Stats Victim *'Chief Don Dourne '(Tied up in a pole and eaten) Weapon *'Aborigen Stick' Killer *'El Capo Marin ' Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer *The killer eats Papua salad *The killer stands at 5"8". *The killer has A- blood type *The killer wears glasses Suspects *'Aleksey Smirnov' (Tech Expert) Age: 22 Height: 5"6" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": *The suspect eats Papua salad "General Appearance": Gothic look, Black Jacket and shirt, Metallic necklace, Short Hair making a two sided hair-style. ---- *'Fidel Da Costa '(Historian) Age: 56 Height: 5"8" Weight: 168 lbs Blood: B- "Profile": *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect eats Papua salad "General Appearance": Gray hair, he has a stripped tan suit with a purple shirt underneath He dons a tan worker cap from the 20s, he has glasses in a pocket. ---- *'Carmen Martinez' (Dectective) Age: 40 Height: 5"8" Weight: 141 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect eats Papua salad. "General Appearance": Curly Hair, Camera in her neck, Brown Suit. ---- *'El Capo Marín' (Smuggler) Age: 47 Height: 5"8" Weight: 300 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect eats Papua salad "General Appearance" Short black Hair, Dirty blue overalls, glasses, overweight ---- *'Marceau Rosebaux' (Field Expert) Age: 28 Height: 5"8" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: O+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Papua salad "General Appearance": He has ginger hair with the style of male african braidings and wears a white unbuttoned shirt with a purple one underneath. Marceau wears an earpiece and holds serveral books, he also dons glasses and a golden watch. ---- Quasi-Suspects *'King Sackel '(Middle East King) Age: 62 Height: 6'0´" Weight: 171 Blood: O+ General Appearance: He dons a brown and gold keffiyeh and a dark red thawb with maroon details. ---- *'Altagracia Da Costa '(Fidel's Wife) Age: 47 Height: 5'6" Weight: 141 Blood: B+ General Appearance: She has black short hair and a black top. By the moment, she was wearing the Miracle Necklace and a fake crown. Crime Scenes *Village on Trees - Aborigen House *Historian Lounge - Library *Port-Moresby Musseum - Museum Scene Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Village on Trees * Autopsy the victim's boday (18:00:00) * Examine Broken Wood (Result: Aborigen Sitck) * Analyze Stick (09:00:00) * Examine Gold Watch * Ask Fidel about why was his watch on the scene * Investigate Historian Lounge * Examine Smartphone * Analyze Smarphone (08:00:00) * Ask Aleksey why he was spying on Dourne * Examine Note (Result: Threat note) * Ask Carmen about the rude note to Don * Go to chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Investigate Port-Moresby Museum *Examine Soggy Folder *Analyze Drug Report (05:00:00) *Grill El Capo about the archive that Don had. *Examine Notes (Result: Hate Notes) *Examine Handwritting *See why Marceau wrote those letters *Examine Surveillance Camera *Analyze Camera (10:00:00) *Investigate Library *Examine Laptop *Analyze Laptop (12:00:00) (Result: Research on "The Golden Baron") *Talk to Aleksey about his research on the serial killer *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Scrapbook of Carmen) *Ask Carmen about Don's obesession with her *Go to chapter 3 Chapter 3 *Investigate Museum Scene *Examine Phone *Analyze Phone (07:00:00) *Ask Marceau about defending Danna from Dourne *Examine Bunch of Folders *Examine Report of Burkaso Alzi (Result: El Capo Marin is Burkaso Alzi) *Confront El Capo about his true identity *Examine Torn Photo *Grill Fidel about helping Don with the necklace *Investigate Aborigin House *Examine Sticks *Analyze Blood (15:00:00) *Examine Shattered Glass *Examine Liquid (12:00:00) *Arrest the killer! The Sea Necklace 7 * Investigate Historian Lounge * Examine Faded Letter * Analyze Number of direction (03:00:00) * Investigate Aborigin House * Examine Briefcase * Examine Sheet of buyer (08:00:00) * Interrogate King Sackel about the necklace * Investigate Post-Moresby Museum * Examine Jewelry Case (Result: No necklace on the case) * Examine Empty Case * Analyze Crumbs (09.00:00) * Investigate Village on Trees * Examine Gem (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine FIngerprints (Result: Altagracia's fingerprints) * Get the necklace from Altagracia * See why Marceau wanted to talk to you * Move on the next case (In Far Orient) Trivia *Due to the story plot, four of the suspect, plus the victim are team members *This is the first case to feature a different partner rater than Milo and Carmen for the main 3 chapters of the murder plot, in this case, a major suspect. Navigation Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:Oceania Region